This invention relates to golf bags, and, more particularly, to a golf bag which is formed from a plurality of interlocking tubes.
Golf bags commonly include an outer tube which defines the bag and top and bottom caps. The top cap can be provided with dividers so that groups of clubs can be stored independently.
Some golf bags include a plurality of elongated tubes for holding individual clubs to protect the shaft and grip of each club. Such bags are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,722,258, 3,101,108, and 4,332,283. However, such tubes generally do not improve the structural integrity of the bag, and the tubes sometimes become loose and rattle.